


The Molestation of Mr. Table

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dildos, Filming sex, Kunsel's POV, M/M, POV Minor Character, Sex Toys, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Kunsel comes home to a surprise.





	The Molestation of Mr. Table

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for my "dildo play/fisting" square on my Season of Kink bingo card. Finally finished it about a week ago and am now editing and posting today since we sorta discussed making February 9th "Kunsel Day" in the discord. (And then promptly never did anything with the idea, lol.)
> 
> FYI: I'm writing this with the assumption that both Zack and Kunsel are adults, probably around 19/20.

“Uh…hey there, Kunsel,” Zack said, while filming himself naked in the living room, on their coffee table, with a fist-sized dildo up his ass.

Kunsel slowly took off his helmet and set it on the nearby sofa. 

“You’re home early,” Zack continued, still laying there on the coffee table. Naked. With a fist-sized dildo in his ass. Filming.

“So it would seem,” Kunsel drawled. Gathering what little wit he had left after seeing Zack Fair fucking himself on the spot they ate their dinner, he crossed his arms and added, “Don’t let me stop you from defiling that innocent table.”

Zack’s face burned brighter than any summon materia Kunsel had ever seen. And, considering how often he hacked into the training room security feeds to watch Commander Rhapsodos terrorize the defenseless training robots, he’d seen quite a few. 

Zack made to sit up. Kunsel was across the living room in an instant, pressing him back down with one hand while the other grasped Zack’s erection.

“Nope. Don’t even think about it. You’re gonna stay right where you are and finish what you started.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb against head of Zack’s cock.

“Kunselllll,” Zack whined, his name coming out in much the same way that “Angeal” tended to come out when Zack’s mentor forced him to run another lap around the ShinRa building rather than stand there doing squats all day. Not exactly a great comparison in their current situation, in Kunsel’s humble opinion.

“Zaaaaaaack,” Kunsel whined back, pushing the dildo in farther.

Whatever response Zack had been about to give was lost as his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Zack’s hands came up to squeeze Kunsel’s biceps in a motion that Kunsel had long since learned was involuntary. Get Zack needy enough and he just started grabbing onto things for dear life. It’d be cute if not for the fact that Zack was ridiculously strong when he wanted to be, and sometimes when he didn’t.

“How am I supposed to do this if you’re holding me?” Kunsel asked. Despite his words, he still managed to pull the dildo out and thrust it back in, making Zack throw his head backwards off the end of the short coffee table. How someone Zack’s size had even managed to situate himself onto it in the first place without the entire thing collapsing underneath him was a mystery Kunsel was going to have to devote several hours to solving. He would be certain to be _very_ thorough in his investigation.

“You’re not-” Zack gasped as Kunsel rammed the dildo in with a particularly hard shove. “-not supposed to-” Zack sucked in a breath that sounded painful. “-do this at all.” Zack attempted to wriggle his way off the table but froze when the poor thing gave an ominous creak.

It really had never been meant to take a SOLDIER’s weight.

“No? So it’s just supposed to be you and Mr. Table tonight?” Kunsel couldn’t stop his grin.

“It’s _supposed_ to be your birthday present.” Zack scowled at him as if it was all _his_ fault that he’d been fucking himself in the living room, on the coffee table, with a fist-sized dildo, while filming himself like a porn star.

Kunsel glanced back at the video camera. He gave it a wink. Turning back towards Zack, he leaned down to kiss him. Zack’s scowl melted away, as he’d known it would. Not that Zack Fair could ever really scowl and mean it. Not with him. It always ended up looking terribly forced and not at all intimidating.

Zack’s lips parted to allow Kunsel’s tongue to slip inside. Kunsel left his tongue right where it belonged as he pumped the dildo in and out of Zack again without warning. He did not want to end the night by having to explain to an unimpressed ShinRa healer how exactly he’d managed to get it bitten off on accident. 

Zack moaned into his mouth and then into his shoulder as he pressed his face against it. It wouldn’t help much. The guys in the other apartments were no doubt getting quite the audio show right now, ShinRa walls not nearly sound-proof enough for SOLDIER hearing. Kunsel grinned as he pushed Zack’s shirt up and trailed kisses across his abs. Of course, it wasn’t nearly the show he was going to have once he watched that video tape.

Kunsel picked Zack up, and, though he was certain it was just a hallucinatory side-effect of being stationed outside the labs for too long, Kunsel thought the table looked relieved. 

Zack’s legs came up to wrap around his waist, tight enough that Kunsel felt it safe to let him go and instead focus on continuing to guide the dildo in and out of his ass. Zack shuddered against him. Kunsel turned so that the camera had a better angle on the two of them, and he saw the fist-sized monstrosity slip in and out of the now-whimpering man on the camera’s screen. 

Fingers dug into his back as he adjusted the angle of the toy, and Zack’s whimpers quickly turned to rambles as he sped up. Kunsel’s name was said more than a few times, along with some curses, and a handful of things Commander Hewley would not be pleased to hear coming out of his protege’s mouth.

Zack’s grip became tighter and tighter, until Kunsel was certain he was going to break him, and then Kunsel’s uniform was suddenly splattered in cum. Zack sagged in his hold. Grinning, Kunsel laid him back down on the coffee table.

“The couch is right there, you know.”

Kunsel gave him a pointed look.

Zack had the decency to give him a sheepish grin in return. “I thought the video would be more interesting if I was on the table.”

That poor, innocent table. Defiled in the name of better porn.

“You want me to take care of that?” Zack asked, his eyes sliding downward. 

Kunsel shook his head as he unzipped his pants. “You just lay there and look pretty, I’ve got this.”

Zack made a show of fluttering his eyelashes.

The camera received another wink before Kunsel parted Zack’s knees. 

==============

Later on, while watching is birthday video, Kunsel found that his favorite part was when they broke the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! :3 Comments & kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> P.S. the title is a vague reference to another fandom that I just couldn't resist. ;P


End file.
